Promise
by UnchartedFreaks
Summary: Remember in Uncharted 2 when Elena got caught in the blast of Harry's grenade? Well, Natalie got caught in it too. Will she survive or will she be the one that doesn't make it?
1. Prologue

I vaguely hear Nate and Chloe scream out words before I see the grenade explode right in front of Elena and I. I saw a bright flash as I was knocked to the ground. I felt excruciating pain as my whole body burnt and bled. "No!" I heard Nate yell as they approach. I looked over to see Elena in the same pain as I was. Chloe and Nate knelled down beside us. "Oh my God..." Chloe mumbled as she looked at us.

Elena and I groan in pain as they try to help."Just go." I say as Elena weakly nods. "Stop Lazarevic." Elena says. "No a chance in Hell!" Chloe says as they help us stand. I look towards Flynn's body. "Bastard." I say as we slowly made our way down the steps towards the bridge. As we stepped off of the last one, we heard voices. "Ah, crap." Nate says. I look down at my empty holster. "It's okay. I think I can walk." I say as Nate carefully lets me go. "You got it?" Chloe asks as she rearranges her hold on Elena. I give a quick nod. "I got them. You go cover us." Chloe says as Nate gets ahead of us.

"Lazarevic..." Elena mumbles. "He can go screw himself." I say as I slowly walk beside Elena. "I'm sorry. If I hadn't walk to him, you wouldn't have followed me." she says. I shake my head. "He planned on killing us all anyway." I say softly. After Nate cleared the way, we began to walk forward. I tripped over the broken stone floor and fell to the ground. I groaned in pain as I felt more blood land on the ground. "Natalie!" Nate yelled as I painfully push myself upwards. Chloe held on to me with her free arm until I got my bearings. We started to walk again. Chloe gave us directions on how to get over the debris. "Chloe? Thanks..." Elena says as I nod in agreement. We made it over to a fallen pillar and Elena and I sat down. "I think that's the last of them..." Nate says as he bends down to us. "Hey- how you girls doin', huh?" Nate asks. Elena began to cry softly. "How do you think we're doing?" I snap, trying to ignore the growing pain. Nate stands and looks to Chloe. "Head for the gate." Nate ordered her. "What? No!" she says as they began to argue. I soon blacked out after that.


	2. Chapter 1

"Just go. Get as far away from this place as you can." Nate told Chloe as he put his arm down and began to walk away. "N-Nate!" I call as I try to sit up. Chloe tried to keep me still as Nate rushed over and bent down to my level. "You can't! Do you not realize what could happen to you!" I cry. Nate put his hands on my shoulders. "Natty, you know what could happen if I don't try to stop him." He says. I shake my head. "You promised you would never leave me, remember?" I say softly. He nods. "And I'm not leaving you, not for long." he says. "Promise?" I say. He smiles. "I promise." I nod in defeat. "Nathan, I'm scared." I confess. I'm not one to reveal my true emotions, I keep them hidden. Right now, however, I was terrified. Terrified of losing Nathan, of Elena not making it out of here, or even losing my own life. "Are you serious? I thought girls like you didn't get scared!" Nate joked, trying to lighten the mood. I knew he was just as scared as I was, but he was hiding it. I tried to laugh but it just caused another pain-filled moan to escape my lips.

"I need you to be strong. Can you promise me that?'" he asks quietly. I nod. Before he stands back up, I hug him as tight as I could. "I love you, Nathan." I say. At least if he doesn't come back or if I don't make it, I got to say my final words. "Love you too, Natalie." Nate says as he hugs me back. He pulls away and turned to Chloe. "Get them outta here." He told her, pointing to Elena and I. He jumped down to a lower ledge and was out of sight. Chloe, who had watched the whole scene, looked at me. "I can't support both of you." She says sadly. I tilt my head towards Elena. "Help Elena. She needs it more than I do." I say. "Can you walk?" she asks skeptically. I looked down at myself. Blood soaked my shirt and my whole body was numb from the pain. I looked up at Chloe. "Yeah." I say as I struggle to my feet. This caused my wounds to bleed even more. Chloe helped Elena up and put her arm around her neck and her other arm went around her waist. She turned to look at me.

"Natalie, we're gonna be going at a brisk pace. With the way your wounds are bleeding and you're going to have a lot more pressure on your body…" Chloe trailed. "I know." I reply. "You could bleed out before we get there!" Chloe warned. I nod. "Yes, but Elena can't even stand on her own. She needs to get out of here more than I do." I say. Chloe scoffed. "You and your brother, I swear." She mumbles under her breath. We began to head back to the entrance of Shambhala. By the time we had circled back around, Elena had passed out and I was close behind. Chloe laid her down on the floor. "Natalie, how are-"she began to say as I lurch forwards and everything went dark for a second. "Oh, shit!" she yells as she catches me. She laid me down next to Elena. "I bloody told you, didn't I?!" she snapped. I gave a light laugh. "Do I ever listen?" I say weakly as my world continued to get darker. The last thing I heard was Chloe. "I swear, if you two don't make it, Nate is going to kill me."


	3. Chapter 2

Chloe's pov…

I looked out to see if Nate was anywhere in sight. I didn't see him and that deeply worried me. I looked at Elena and Natalie. Neither was moving and it looked like it they weren't breathing. I ran over and examined them. They were both pale from blood loss and unconscious. I felt for a pulse. It was slow but at least they were still alive. "Thank God." I breathe. Suddenly, I heard loud noises. I looked out to see Nate run out just as the building began to collapse. The bridge that we had crossed at started to crack as well. Nate somehow jumped and dodged his way through and jumped just as the last piece gave out. "Nate?!" I say. "Chloe!" he says as he pulls himself up. I ran towards him. "Nate!" I yell as the whole round shook. "Whoa! Jesus!" I yell as I stumble. He said something but I couldn't hear him. "What?!" I ask. He said something else but I still couldn't understand him. "Huh?!" I yell again. "Look out!" he yells as I turn my head to see a guardian. I yelp as it grabs me by the neck and lifts me up. My feet kick the air as another explosion happens and sends us all going down the broken bridge. "Get off me!" I yell as I dodge it's punches. Nate was shooting at it. Once Nate had weakened it, I kicked it in the face, knocking it off the bridge. I grab Nate's hand before he could fall to his death. "Got you." I say as I help him up. We ran back to Elena and Natalie.

Nate's pov..

"C'mon , we gotta get them out of here." I say. "Who takes who?" Chloe asks. "I'll get Nat, you get Elena." I say as I careful lift Natalie up and support her. Her eyes weakly opened and looked at me. She didn't say anything but her eyes we're a little brighter. "Hey. I kept my promise, now you gotta keep yours. Okay?" I say softly. She didn't say anything but she softly patted my shoulder. She glanced at Elena and pushed herself away from me. "Nat, what are you doing?!" I ask. "Chloe can help me walk. Elena can barely move. Carry her." She says softly. I nod as go over to Chloe and tell her what Nat told me. I carried Elena bridal style while Chloe supported Nat. We started up the stairs. "What the hell did you do back there?" Chloe asks me as the city started collapsing in on itself. "Oh, you know. Saved the world." I say casually. We made it out to the outside of the monastery. I laid Elena down on the fallen pillar and Chloe puts Natalie on one across the one where Elena lay.

Chloe pov.

I gently put Natalie on the pillar. Her eyes were now fully closed and she was unresponsive. "Natalie? Nat?" I ask, gently shaking her. I felt for a pulse. It was very faint. "Shit! Nate!" I yell. He came rushing over, watery eyed and shaky. I looked at him sadly. "Natty?" he asks. He bends down and clasps her cold hand tightly.

Nate pov..

"You're always telling me that if you make a promise, you're sworn to keep it. Well, I'm telling you this. You made a promise to me, remember? You promised to be strong and that's what I'm counting on you to be. You're gonna be just fine, alright? You'll be fine and everything will be back to normal. We'll talk in unison, crack jokes, and make fun of Sully like we always do. Just, don't do this. Please, don't do this." I say.


	4. Chapter 3

Chloe pov...

I watched as Nate sat in between the two beds Elena and Nat laid on. The doctor said he didn't know if they would make it. They had done all they could, the rest was on them. I sighed as I saw that Nate was fighting sleep. He was bound and determined to stay awake. I hated how he blamed himself every time someone he cared about got hurt. I slowly walked into the room and Nate looked at me with bloodshot eyes.

"How are they doing?" I ask quietly. He shakes his head. "They're still unresponsive. What if they don't wake up?" he asks. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Nate, they'll wake up. I know they will." I say. I look at him in the eyes. "You need to rest. How long has it been since you last slept?" I ask as Nate's droopy eyes looked down. "Since we got here." he mumbles. I take my hand off of his shoulder. "Nate, that has been way too long! You need to go to bed." I say, trying to make him rise from his seat.

"No, I'm fine. I need to stay here with them in case one of them wakes up." he says, moving his arm out of my grasp. "Nate, when they wake up, you'll be too tired to talk to them, and Nat and Elena will kill me if I don't make you get some sleep." I say, pulling him up. "Fine. You'll wake me up when one of them do, right?" he asks as he yawns. I nod. "I most certanly will. Plus, Victor is on his way right now." I say as I push him to one of the extra beds. He basically falls into bed.

I sigh as he was out like a light. I walk back into the room where Nate was and took a seat. "You know, Nate's real worried about you two." I say out loud. I chuckled lightly. "I don't even know if you can hear me. If you can, you better not go anywhere." I say as look at Elena. "He loves you, you know. I can tell by the way he looks at you. I'm sorry for thinking that you was just another fling of his." I say to her, not knowing if she could understand me. I then look to Nat.

"Do I even have to say anything? You're his twin, after all. I can't imagine what's running through his mind. I know how close you two are. All you have to do is look at each other and you know what's running through those heads of yours. I can't help but wonder what it's like. Having someone in your entire life who's just like you. Someone in this line of work who you can always count on." I say as I glance between them. "If he loses either of you, he's gonna fall apart. This is why you can't leave. He needs both of you, more than he'll admit." I say as I see Nat's hand slowly start to move.

"Nat?!" I ask as I shoot up out of my chair. A pair of groggy blue/grey eyes look at me. "C-Chloe?" she asks weakly. I laugh. "Hey, sweetheart!" I say as she tries to sit up. "Whoa take it easy." I say as I gently push her back down. "Nate, where's Nate?" she asks, glancing around. I scoff. "You just woke up out of a coma and you're already looking for your brother. Typical." I say as she looks at me. I sigh. "He's asleep. Well, I made him go to bed. He was worried sick about you two!" I say as Nat looks towards Elena.

"Is she..." Nat trailed. I shook my head. "No, she's fine. She's just asleep." I say. Nat looks at me. "How long have I been out?" she asks as I look down. "A few days." I say. She nods as she looks around. "Look, how about I go get Nate?" I ask, taking a few steps to the door. "No, that's fine. He needs to rest." she says. I laugh. "Here's the thing, I told him I would wake him up as soon as one of you did." I say as she smiles. "Now, stay here. I know how you and your brother are when your injured. You still think you can walk it off." I say as Nat shakes her head as I exit the room. "Not this time.." I hear her say.

I walk down the hall and into the dark room. I approached Nate and gently shook his shoulder. He awoke with a start. He looked at me as he yawns. I smile brightly. "You won't guess who's awake." I say slyly as I reach out and hold the ring in my hand, giving him a hint. He looked down at the ring as well. "Nat!" he yells as he shoots out of bed and rushes out the door and up the hall. I laugh slightly as I walk after him.

"Natalie! Thank God you're okay." He says as he hugs her, being careful not to put to much pressure on her wounds. Nat laughed slightly. I smiled to myself and crossed my arms as I watched the duo. It still amazes me how much they care for each other. Always standing side by side, ready to take on the world. Nate pulls back and puts his hands on her shoulders. "Don't ever do something like that again!" he says as Natalie smiles at him. "What did I miss?" I hear a voice laugh. I look over to see Elena's awake and mobile. "Elena!" Nate says as he rushes to her side. They hug briefly before Elena nods to Nat. "Glad to see you're already awake." she says as the girls laugh. That's another reason why Elena's good for Nate. She's been on adventures with the twins and Nat trusts her. She knows that Elena's not just another girl her brother had to save.

"So, when can we get out of here?" Nat asked, shifting slightly. "I have to agree with Nat." Elena says as I laughed. "Oh, no. Doc said it'll be a while before they want you two walking freely." I say as they groan. "C'mon, Chloe!" Natalie complains as she turns her head to her brother. "Nate, we're fine!" she says. He shakes his head as he puts his hands on his hips. "Don't think so, Natty." Nate says. "Not even an hour after she wakes up, and you two are already bickering." a new voice joins. "Sully!" Nate says as Sullivan walks in, a cigar in his mouth.

He walks over to Nat and places his hand on her shoulder. "How ya doin', kid?" he asks as Natalie waves her arm in mock disgust. "Fine until you brought that nasty thing over here." she says as Sully chuckles. I frown slightly. Nat's not the girl to show her true emotions. Hides them through arrogance and jokes. It scared her, hell, it scared all of us. You can't go through all of that and not be shook up. Sully looks to Elena. "How about you?" he asks. She smiles and nods. "I'm fine, thanks." she says as Nate looks to me. "You're pretty quiet." he says. Now it's my turn to joke. "Yeah, well. I'm just watching this mushy scene go by." I say as Nate shakes his head. Nat fiddled with her ring. I laugh. "That thing survived the blast?" I ask in shock. She smiles. "Of course it did!" she says proudly.

Victor rolled his eyes. "God forbid if it didn't." he says as Nat slaps his arm. Nate chuckles as Elena looks at him. Natalie pats her clothes as she seems to become panicked. "Oh, crap!" she says. "What is it?" Nate asks, approaching her. "My journal! I can't find it!" she says as I chuckle. I go to the dresser and pull out one of the drawers. "You mean this?" I ask, shaking it. Natalie sighs in relief. "Thanks,Chloe." she says as I hand it to her. "If I'm bed-ridden, why not draw a few things?" she says.

"Well, you girls need some rest." Nate says as Victor yawns. "They ain't the only ones. Longest goddamn trip I've ever took." he says as Nat laughs. "Worse then Argentina?" she questions. He scoffs. "Close to it." he says as we all start to head out the door. "We just woke up and you guys expect us to sleep again?" Elena asks as Nat nods. "She's got a point here." she says. "You woke up from a coma, you two are still weak." I say, my hand on the door frame. Both Nat and Elena start making up excuses. "Goodnight, ladies." Nate says as he turns off the light. "You just wait until I can get out of this bed, Nathan!" I hear Nat yell as he shuts the door and rolls his eyes.

"She's always like this when she's tired." he mocks as I laugh. "I'll check in on them in a hour or two." I say. Nate nods. "Thanks for everything, Chloe." he says. I nod. "Anytime, Nate." I say as we walk over to the table in the middle of the dining room.


	5. Chapter 4

Nat's pov...

"Elena, you awake?" I whisper as I look up at the ceiling. "Yeah." she responds. "How long do you think we'll be stuck here?" I ask. She laughs slightly. "Knowing your brother, forever." she says as I laugh. "Ain't my fault!" I say, raising my hands in mock surrender. it was pitch black in the room, silence overwhelming us. I put my hand on the bandages. "We'll probably have some scars. You know that, right?" I ask. "Yeah. More to add to the collection, huh?" she says. "Seems so." I say. I thought for a moment. "You love Nate, don't you?" I ask. I hear her take a deep breath."Yes. Yes, I do." she says. "I overheard Chloe talking about it when I was waking up." I say as I see Elena's figure tense. "Really? Uh, what did she say?" she asks, trying to make it sound casual.

"She...actually apologized. Said she was sorry that she thought you were just another one of his temporary girls." I say. She sighs. "Oh, that's good, I guess." she says. "Yeah. Chloe doesn't say stuff like that unless she actually cares about that person." I say. Elena yawned. "As much as I hate to say it, I'm tired." she says as she lays back down. "All this girl talk. Not healthy for us." I joke as Elena gives a light laugh. "Shut up and go to bed, Nat." she laughs. I smile to myself as I lay back and close my eyes.

Chloe's pov..

I sat my coffee mug down and stood. "I'll go check in on our little patients." I say as I go and carefully open the door. Elena was on her back, head tilted to the right. Natalie was on her back as well, hair fallen over her eye. I started to leave but then I spotted Nat's journal next to her bed. I haven't seen much of it. Sure, a time or two she's pulled it out and shown me a couple of pages but that was because it had information we needed on it.

I slowly made my way over, trying not to make the floor creek. I picked up the book and made my way out into the hall. I opened it and started to flip through. In all honesty, it surprised me. There were the plane tickets to Istanbul, picture of the Tree of Life, various things from our interesting trip. That's not all, though. Small treasures had been taped all over the different pages. Coins, small charms, things of that sort. Drawings of temples, people, anything. Pictures from previous adventures. There was one of Sully, Nate, and Nat, palm trees behind them. "Costa Rica. 2001." a voice says as I jump.

My eyes look up to see Sullivan staring at me. I quickly close the journal and look at him speechless. He chuckled. "It's fine." he says as he holds his hand out. I give it to him and he opens it up once again. "Wow, she's added a lot of stuff since I last peeked through it." he says as he flips through the pages. "I'm not sure why she picks those little trinkets up or how she even finds them, but she won't sell or get rid of them." he says as he smiles. "She found all of those things?!" I say. He nods. "Not all of them fit in her journal, so she keeps them in various houses we have." he says as a stand there, mouth wide open.

I close my mouth and cross my arms. "Does dear Natalie know you peek through her things without her knowledge?" I ask slyly. He laughs and simply shrugs. "What are you two laughing about in there?" Nate asks as he walks into the hall. He spots the book in Victor's hand. "Oh, looking through someone's things I see." he says as I take the book out. "No, we was just about to return it." I say, opening the door and making my way back to the table. Nate peered in and examine the two. "They seem to be doing alright." Nate says. "Must be some strong pain killers." I hear Sully mumble. I spotted Nat pulling the covers up closer to her eyes, trying to block out the bright light coming from the door. "Out, out!" I harshly whisper as I push Nate back and carefully shut the door. "What was that for?!" Nate whispered.

"Unless you wanted your twin waking up to see us in there messing with her stuff, you had to move!" I say. Nate nodded. "Okay, that makes sense." he says. I nod as I take a seat where my mug was. I put my hand on it and smiled as it was still warm. "Did anyone say how long it will take for them to heal?" Victor asks. I sighed. "It'll be a few weeks. They'll need a lot of help maneuvering around for a long while." I say as Nate groans. "Do you know how hard that's going to be with them?" he complains. I laugh. "Are they that bad?" I ask.

"Are you kidding?! Elena's almost as bad as Nat!" Nate exclaims. I "Almost." Sully nods. "I wonder where Nat got that from?" I ask, looking at Nate. "I am not stubborn." Nate defends. "The hell you are." Sully says. "What does that mean?" he asks. "Kid, you and your sister are the most stubbornest people I know. Plus, Elena was hard-headed the first day we met her." Sully says as I take a sip from my mug.

"Alright, I say it's time to call it a night." I say, glancing at the clock. Nate and Sullivan nod as they stand. "See you guys in the morning." I say as they say their good nights and head to the spare bedrooms. I take one last look at our wounded before heading to my own room and falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Natale pov...

I woke up to the bright sunlight shining through the window. For once, I didn't mind it. I slowly sat up and brushed my hair out of my eyes. I look over to see Elena was waking as well. "It's beautiful." she says, peering out the window. I nod as I realized I really had to go use the restroom. The door opened, revealing Nate. "Hey, you ladies okay?" he asks. Elena nods as I shift slightly. "Nat, what's wrong?" he asks. "I, uh, I gotta pee." I say shyly. He instantly pales. He stand in silence before turning his head. "Chloe!" he yells as I hear footsteps quickly approach. "What is it, Nate?" she asks. He points to me. "She's gotta use the bathroom." he says.

Chloe just stares at Nate for a moment. "Really?" she asks. Nate raises his hands. "I am not doing that." he says as he walks away. "Nate!" she says. "Nope." he says as I lose sight of my twin. She turns to me. "Alright, let's get you to the bathroom." she says.

Chloe pov...

Natalie shook her head. "I can do it." she says, determination in her eyes. I groan. "No, I know that look. You're just gonna end up hurting yourself." I say sternly. She scoffs and looks to me. "I am not going to hurt myself! Besides, what look?" she snaps. "The one you and your brother get when you think you can do everything alone. Now, let's see if we can do this." I say as I approach her bed.

I help her gently move her feet off the bed and sit straight up on the bed."Nate, come in here for a minute." I call out. Nate walks in. "What?" he asks. "I need you to help me lift Natalie up. She hasn't been on her feet for a while and I don't know what's gonna happen." I say as Nate stands beside me. "Okay, ready?" I ask Nat as we put her arms around our necks. She nods as we pull her up. "Easy, easy." I say as she stands. Her knees buckle as she hisses in pain.

"Whoa, easy there!" I say as we help her raise up. Nate looked at her in pure pity. "Don't look at me like that!" she says. "I got her, Nate." I say softly. Nate lowers Nat's arm and walks ahead of us, making sure nothing is in the way. We slowly start to make our way out of the room. "There we go. Tougher than your brother, aren't you?" I ask. She nods, a little out of breath. "Damn straight." she says as she places her other arm on the door frame. "Hold on a sec." she says as I noticed she was shaking slightly. "It's alright. Take all the time you need. This isn't a race." I say as she takes a deep breath.

I noticed how Nate never strayed to far, watching Nat closely. We made it into the bathroom and Nate shut the door behind us. Nat got her pants down and I helped her down to the toilet. "Thanks, Chloe." Nat says as she relieves herself and I help her stand. She swayed slightly as I opened the door. Halfway down the hall, Nat fell back. I put my hand on her back as she put a pale hand to her head that was pouring out sweat. "I'm not feeling to good..." she mumbles as Nate took action.

"C'mon Natty, I got ya." Nate says as he carefully picks up Natalie. I remained out of the way. It was a family moment, I would give them some space. He gently laid her on the bed. He rushed past me and went into the bathroom. He returned with a wet rag and placed it on her forehead. "What happened?" Elena asks as Nate examines Nat. "Oh, crap!" he says. "What?" I ask as he scrambles around the room. "Drake, what is it?!" I say louder.

He sighs as he stops moving around. "All of that moving she did, it caused one of her wounds to re-open!" he says, returning to rushing around frantically. Nat's eyes go wide. "What?" she says as she loos down. Blood had soaked through her bandages and her shirt. I instantly ran to her. "Sweetheart, look at me." I say. She looks up at me, eyes full of fear. "Look, it's gonna be fine." I say, gripping her shoulders. "Where are those damn bandages?!" Nate yelled, making Nat jump. "Nathan, shut up! You are not helping!" I yell before snapping my head back to her.

"Natalie, you're gonna be okay, alright?" I say as I lift Nat's shirt and take off the bloody rags. The injury had indeed re-opened. Sully walked in. "What's all the commotion?" he asks. I sigh. "One of Nat's injuries re-opened. I'm trying to keep her as calm as I can, but Nate's over there freaking out." I say. I looked to Nate. He looked absolutely horrified. Constantly spinning around, tossing things in different directions. All while trying to play it cool for Natalie.

"Nate, I need you to do something. Go get a bowl full of water, a rag, and some soap. We're gonna have to clean it before we put fresh bandages on it." I say. "Warm water is helps kill any bacteria." Elena added. I nod my head in thanks to her as Nate runs out. "Victor, you can look for the bandages." I says as Sully nods as he calmly walks over and starts moving things around. "Hey, how you doing, Nat?" I ask as I try to control the bleeding as much as I could.

Nate soon returned just as Sully found what Nate had been searching for. "I swear I looked over there a hundred times!" he says. "Nate!" I call out. He jerks and walks over. "Yeah, sorry." he says. I get the soap bar and scrub it all around the rag. "Alright, Natalie. This might sting a little, okay?" I ask. She nods. I gently place it over the wound and Nat cried out, leaning forward. Nate grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight. They stared each other in the eye. That's another thing about the Drakes, they don't need words to have a conversation.

I finish cleaning and Nat sighed in relief as Sullivan tossed the gauze to me. "Thank you, Victor." I say as Nate helped Nat sit up and lean forward as I redressed the wound. "There we go. All finished." I say as I lean back. Nate helped Nat lay back down. "Now, since that little crisis is over, who's hungry?" I ask. Everyone raised their hands. I point at the two ladies. "I hope you both like soup because that's all you're gonna be getting for a while." I say as they groan.

You better hope you can cook that better then that ham you made one time." he says as he shudders. I give out a dry laugh. "Okay, just for that comment, you're having soup with them tonight." I say, turning on my heel and walking out. I heard the women laughing as Nate yelled out "What?! Chloe! Oh, come on!" I laugh as Sully chuckled. "Okay, let's get started." I say as I start to prepare the food. I soon got everything done and clapped my hands together.

"Alright, you boys go give this to Nat and Elena." I say, placing everything on bed trays. Supper had just got done and I wanted the girls to get their food first so they can gather strength "Do you think you can handle that?" Nate asked Victor. He scoffed. "I think she was talking to you." he says as he picks up a tray and starts heading down the hall. Nate rolled his eyes playfully and grabbed the other plate and followed Sullivan. "Alright, dinner in bed. Can't get better than this." Nate says as he carefully places in on Nat's bed.

"We'll be in the kitchen. Just yell if you need something." I say as the two nod, picking up their spoons. Nate, Sully, and I walk into the kitchen as I prepared everyone's plates. "Hope you boys like yak." I say as I put the plates on the table. "Where did you get this?" Victor asked. "The villagers have been bringing things for Elena and Nat." I say. As if on cue, a knock came from the door.

We all look to each other before I go and opened the door. There was a basket on the floor. I looked around, but I didn't see anyone. I picked it up and carried it inside. "What's that?" Nate asks. I shake my head. "Don't know. There wasn't anyone at the door." I say. "Well, let's get this wrapping off and see what's in it." Sullivan says.

We cut the paper covering the item and gasp at what it contained. Food, clothes, jewelry, all sorts of things had been piled into the wooden basket. I spotted a piece of paper. "It's Tibetan. Is anyone fluent in the language?" I ask. Nate raised his hand. I raised an eyebrow. "When did you learn that?" I ask. He shrugs. "I've had a lot of free time. Anyway, let me see that." he says, holding his hand out.

I hand it to him and he glances over it. "Well?" Sullivan asks. Nate whistles. "It's a very long thank you note. For saving the village, helping people get to safety, and stopping Lazarevic's troops. They're basically calling them heroes." Nate says. I look at all the gifts inside and chuckle. "They seem to be gaining a lot popularity, that's for certain." I say, picking up the basket and taking it to Nat and Elena.

Once they saw it, their eyes went wide. "What's all this for?" Elena asks. I hold up the note. "You two are bloody heroes." I say. Nat and Elena looked at each other. "Heroes?" Nat repeated. I nod. "Told you and your brother you two are the hero type." I joke. She scoffs as I place the basket where they could reach it. They sorted through it and picked out items they wanted. Once it was all said and done, I packed up their things in separate bags. "I'm bored!"Nat exclaimed. Victor smirked. "I knew you would say that." he says, going to one of the bags he brought with him.

"No way! You brought my books?!" Nat exclaimed in pure happiness. Natalie is the biggest book reader I know. Makes holidays easier. Victor chuckled. "Sure did. I figured you would want to read about the next legend you and your brother will decide to chase." he says as everyone except the Drakes laughed. "Hey!" they say, slightly offended.

C'mon, admit it. All of our adventures start out with you two finding out some big secret." I say. They nod slightly. "Yeah." they say at the same time. "Jinx. Stop it. This isn't funny." they also say in unison. Elena chuckled. "Is this normal for twins?" she asks. "It is for them." Sully says as they cross their arms.

The rest of the day went by uneventful. We all said our good nights and went to sleep. Yelling startled me from sleep. I jump out of bed just in time to see lighting flash and thunder boom. I met Nate and Victor in the hall and we raced to the girls room.

I enter to see Elena thrashing around and Natalie out of bed, holding her down.. "Elena, wake up! C'mon, snap out of it!" she says as Elena wakes up. "Nat, what are you doing out of bed?!" I yell, leading her to bed. "Elena was gonna hurt herself if I didn't get her to stop!" Nat snaps as she points to Elena. Nate had rushed over Elena and start to talk to her quietly. "So you thought it would be a good idea to risk your own well being?!" I snap back, sitting her down and start checking for injuries. Damnit, she alreay had one injury open again! "Damn straight!" she yells as I stop and look at her. She was glaring at me, eyes fierce and full of determination. A look that was a hundred percent her brother.

"Nat, just calm down, alright? Look, Elena's fine. Okay?" he says softly, walking beside me. The look faded into a more calm one as she nodded. It's funny. I could try and convince her all night that Elena was fine, but it would do no good. However,in just a few words from Nate, she believes instantly. Shows how much trust there is in their bond. Nate helps Nat get back into bed and places a hand on her shoulder. "Now, no more getting out of bed, alright?" he says. She nods breifly before looking to me

Sorry for snapping." she says quietly. I wave a hand. "No, it's, uh, it's fine." I say as my mind whirls. Does she still not fully trust me? I know that I kept switching sides and all. "Well, we'll let you girls have some privacy." Nate says as he shoves us out and shuts the door. I began to walk away. "Hey, Chloe?" Nate asks. "Yeah?" I ask as I turn my head. "Nat trusts you, you know that right?" he says as I nod. "Y-yeah." I say, acting tough. He laughed.

"Look, if she didn't trust you, she wouldn't let you near her. Much less let you help her to the bathroom. She's just short-tempered when she's hurt." he says. I smirk. "Just like someone else I know." I say as he chuckles.

"Yeah, well. Just don't worry about it. She'll be fine in the morning." Nate says as he smiles. I laugh. "I hope so. That look she gave me was pretty scary." I say. He scoffs. "You should see her when I accidentally wake her up, talking about if looks could kill." he says as I hit him in the shoulder. "Ow! What the hell, Chloe?!" he says, covering up his arms with his hand. "You are not supposed to be in there when they are sleeping! The need rest!" I say. Nate makes a mock salute."Yes ma'am!" he says as he races to his room as I yell after him. "How does Natalie put up with you?!" I ask. "She's my twin, duh! Besides, she loves me to much!" he says through the door.

I laugh as I walk away from Nate's door and go check up on the girls. Elena had fallen asleep once again and so was Nat. She had fallen back asleep with a book in her lap. I gently grabbed her wrist and laid it beside her. I put the note from earlier in the book instead of folding down the page. Natalie would get upset if you did that to one of her old books. I place it next to her open journal. I couldn't help but pick it up.


	7. Chapter 6

Uncharted 4 has been announced. I am having mixed feelings about all this. Anyway, I would love to hear your feedback!

* * *

I picked it up and walked over to the edge of the door. I looked at the new drawings Nat had done. One was of her and Nate, arms crossed. The word 'copycat' was written at the top along with the various words the twins said together. The next was of the basket her and Elena received. I laughed quietly as I examined the last one of the page.

It was myself in a nurse outfit with 'Nurse Chloe!' in all caps. I noticed little writing next to it. "Yeah, but seriously, Chloe's been taking really good care of us. As stubborn as Elena and I are, I don't see how she puts up with us. She's a good friend, glad she's on our side." I read to myself. I couldn't help but smile brightly.

I walked back to my room and fell asleep, happier than a school girl. I awoke to hear yelling coming from Nat and Elena's room and the kitchen. I got up and went out into the hall. That's when I noticed a horrible stench. "Nate, whatever you cooked, it has been dead for to damn long!" Nat yelled.

"Shut up, Natalie! You know, I'd like to see you try to cook this... Well, whatever it is!" he yells. "I can't get out of bed, you big idiot!" Nat yells. The two then began to argue. Somewhere during the fight, Nat threw one of the bouncy balls she got from the villagers and it barely missed Nate's head. "I hope you ain't expecting to get that ball back!" Nate yelled. "Give me back my ball or I swear I will get out of this bed and get it myself!" she snapped.

He points to the ball. "It's right here! Come get it!" he challenges. I saw that determined and angered emotion reappear on Nat's face and saw the same on Nate's. I point at her. "If you even move a muscle, I will strap you to that bed, do I make myself clear?!" I say. She looked at me. "Do I?!" I repeat. She nods as she relaxes. I spin on my heel and point at Nate.

"And you!" I hiss. "You do not instigate her into do something so dangerous and stupid! She can't even get out of bed alone, much less walk! Plus, you know damn well she's gonna take up any challenge you throw at her!" I whisper harshly. "Now, pick up the ball and hand it to her. Now." I demand, pointing down the hall.

He obeys and holds his hand out. Nat takes the ball and holds it in her lap, looking down at it. I start to go up the hall, Nate behind me. "Oh, and Natalie? If you even think about hitting Nate with the ball, I will shove it somewhere where the sun doesn't shine." I threaten. "Crap!" I heard her say.

Victor chuckled. I sigh and laugh. "How do you deal with their bickering?" I ask. "Well, they are siblings, and siblings will fight. Especially they do, I let them sort it out. If they start getting rowdy or get to loud, I just go off on them. Maybe smash their heads together." he says as I laugh.

I spotted Natalie messing in her journal. "Hey, did they have those when you met them?" I ask. He scoffed. "You kidding? They gave me a history lesson with those things." he says. "They have more than one?" I ask in confusion. He nods. "Yeah. Once they fill up one, they go and buy another. It's just what they do." he says as I nod.

I heard Nate cleaning up in the kitchen. "What did you try to make anyway?" I ask. He sighed. "Well, the man that I bought it from said bull, but I think he forgot to add the next word." he says as I couldn't help but laugh. He finished putting everything away and sat down at the table.

"Are you and Nat okay now?" I ask. He nods. "Yeah. Just, siblings arguing." he says, waving his hand. "Oh, so even the Drakes have disagreements." I say, smirking. "Of course! What, you thought we didn't?" he asks. I shrug. "I've seen you two bicker, but never saw one of you throw something." I say. He shrugs. "Tempers flare. She's aggravated because she can't get out of bed and I'm aggravated that I..." he stops.

Here was my chance. "That you?" I ask. He sighs. "That I should have protected them! I should have known that bastard would've had something up his sleeve!" he snaps, slamming his palm on the table for effect. I stare at him. "Nate..." I say softly. "No, don't you even start." he warns. "We all didn't know Harry was planning on doing that. I think he wasn't either. You heard him." I try to convince. I hated how he beat himself up over everything that had happened.

He shakes his head. "Still, I should have stopped them from getting so close. I should have-" he starts but I interrupt. "Dammit, Nate! You did protect them, don't you get it?! You stopped Lazarevic, you got Elena and Nat out of there, and you saved the bloody world!" I snap. He looks at me, shocked at my outburst. "You helped Natalie when her wound re-opened, and you calmed her down when she was out of bed. You helped Elena with her nightmares, and you were willing to stay up for as long as possible until they woke up. So don't you dare say you didn't help them." I say lowly.

"If I hear you talking or even thinking like that again, I will get your sister on you, do I make myself clear?" I growl. He nods his head so fast, I thought it would break. "Chloe?" I hear Nat call from their room. "Coming, sweetheart!" I say nicely as Nate stares at me. "What the hell?!" I hear him whisper to himself as I walk down the hall. "What is it, Nat?" I ask as I approach her.

She looked down then up to me. "H-How's Nate handling all this?" she asks softly. "Nat, what are you talking about?" I say, playing dumb. She sighs. "Look, I know how my twin can be. I just don't want him to think that all of this is his fault." she says, looking me dead in the eyes. She shifts lightly before grabbing at one of her injuries and hissing in pain. "Oh, how I hate being like this." she growls. "You being like what?" I press, glancing over to see that Elena was taking a nap.

"So weak! I'm completely useless in this condition! For Christ's sake, I can't even take a piss alone and without bleeding all over the damn place!" she all but yells in frustration. Elena stirs in her sleep and Nat quiets down. I scoff. "Natalie, you and Elena were caught in a grenade explosion! You two are lucky to be alive! Plus, you walked to the entrance by yourself, so don't you dare call yourself weak!" I say.

"Yeah, that's what everyone says my brother and I are lately. Lucky." She says as she crosses her arms and looks away, another thing Nate does when he's annoyed. I sigh. "Look, it takes time, alright?" I say. She nods. "I hate being stuck in here. It feels like a cage." she says. I frown. It must suck. Going from climbing and exploring to hardly being able to move and bed-ridden. "Well, about what you said about Nate. I told him off pretty good." I say as Nat frowns. "He did try to put the blame on himself, didn't he?" she asks as I nod. "Yeah, but don't worry. I told him if he thought or said anything like that again, I would get you to settle him straight." I say, smirking. She nods. "You bet." she replies with a crooked smirk.

I pat her on the shoulder. "Atta girl." I say as I began to walk away. "Hey, Chloe?" she asks. I turn around. "When do you think we can try walking again?" she asks. I think for a moment. "It'll have to be a couple more weeks. I don't want anything happening to you girls. Nate would never forgive me." I say, slightly laughing. She smirks. "Especially Elena." she says as she yawns. "I'll let you get some rest." I say as I leave and shut the door. I pondered over Nat's words. 'Especially Elena.'

Natalie knows Nate cares about her, right? I walk over to Nate. "You care for Natalie, right?" I ask. "What the hell do you mean by that?! Of course I care about her! Why are you asking me something like that?!" he snaps as I explain the conversation I just shared with Nat. "What? she really said that?" he asks as he runs a hand through his hair. I nod. "Come on, Nat's always been my girl. She's knows I wouldn't abandon her. Not after what we've been through. I've always had her back, and I will until the day I die. Beyond then, maybe." he says.

"Nate, she feels like Elena is replacing her. Not jealousy, she just feels like she's being left behind." I say as Nate shook his head."What? No, I'm never going to leave her. I promised her that a long time ago!" He says. I look at him. "Then prove it to her." I say softly. I saw Nate enter the girls room and shuts the door.

Nate pov..

"C'mon, Nate, you've got this." I say to myself as I approach Nat's bed. "Natty?" I ask softly. She opens her eyes ans struggles to turn on the light. "No, no. I got it." I say as I gently push her back down and turn on the lamp. I pulled up a chair. "How you doing, Natalie?" I ask.

She nods. "Good. Figured you'd be wanting to talk to Elena." she says as my chest tightened. Wow, what Chloe said was really true. "No, why would you say that?" I ask. She playfully scoffs. "C'mon, Nate. Everybody knows you two still care for each other." she says. I nod. "Maybe, but you know you're still my number one girl, right?" I ask.

She nods. "Of course!" she says but I know her better. She can lie to anyone except me or Sully. "Nat." I press. "Look, it's nothing. Alright?" she asks. I clasp her hand. "Natalie, look at me." I say sternly. "Look, no matter how close Elena and I get, you're always gonna be closer, okay? No matter what, you're still my number one." I say as Nat waits for me to continue.

"Remember all those things I promised you, I'm always gonna keep them. I'm never going to leave your side. You've always been there for me and I will always be there for you. Blood's thicker than water, right?" I ask. She nods, tears in her eyes. She hugs me as tight as she could. "I love you, Nathan." she says as I hug her back, being careful not to harm her. "I love you too, Natalie." I say.

I pull away and pat Nat's head. "This is like something off of a movie." she says as we share a laugh.

Chloe pov..

I smiled at the bonding moment as I crept away from the door. Nate walked out soon after. "So, how'd things go?" I ask. He nods. "Good." he says simply as I smirk. "I, um, I'm gonna head off to bed. Night, Chloe." he says. "Night, Nate." I say. He enters his room and I stand. I check up on the girls and saw Nat's journal in the floor. "Dammit, Chloe." I scold myself as I pick it up.

I went out into the hall and looked at the newest work. There was one of a Nate with stars above his head, a ball on the floor with the words 'don't tempt me, Nate' written below it. Another one was of the window next to her bed. There was also one of Elena reading a book without her knowing Nat was drawing her. The last on is what made my heart burst. It was a drawing of Nate and Nat, arms wrapped around each other's necks. The words ' The Drake twins' and 'You can't stop a Drake!' written below them along with the words 'Sic Parvis Magna'. I smile and put my hand over my mouth. Nate has got to see this.


	8. Chapter 7

I go into his bedroom and shake him. "Nate, wake up." I say. "What?" he mumbles. "Just, look." I say as he turns on the light. I hand him the journal as he rubs his eyes. They go wide as he examines the page. "Oh, wow. Jeez, uh." he says, at a loss for words. I smile. "Seems like whatever you said hit home." I say softly. He nods as he fiddles with his ring. "Good night, Nate." I say as I go back into my room.

Natalie pov..

I jumped in my sleep as my eyes opened. I used the sides of the bed to sit up and look around. The place was completely dark and silent. I really wanted to be able to walk on my own. I carefully moved my legs to the side of the bed and debated on what to do next. I stared at the floor and took a deep breath. I slowly stood up and used the mattress as support. My legs shook but I was able to stand. I laughed slightly until I crashed into the floor. I struggled until I was able to get myself off the cold ground. I carefully began to make my way to the door.

I put one hand on the wall as I made my way up the corridor. I hissed as my wounds began to burn. "If I'm bleeding again.." I mumble as I kept stumbling in the darkness. I forced myself to keep going. "C'mon, Nat. Not gonna let a little pain keep me from moving on." I say to myself. I felt my body getting weaker but I kept pushing myself to continue on. I clutch my head as everything began to spin. I leaned against the wall and stopped. No, not again. I somehow made my way to the kitchen and saw Nate was getting something from the fridge. "Oh, crap." I say as Nate turns around and drops the glass cup he had in his hand, glass shattering everywhere.

Nate pov...

My eyes went wide as I stared at Natalie. Her hair was a wreak, her body was shaking, and she was soaked in blood. "Nat, what the hell?!" I yell quietly. "I-I don't need help. I'm a..." she says as she sways sideways, her eyes crossed. "Shit! Natalie!" I yell as I rush to catch her. I caught her just as her head was about to hit the floor. "Oh, crap! Crap, crap!" I say over and over as I saw she had pushed it to far, and she was bleeding again.

I put my hands on my head as I tried to catch my breath. "Nat?! Natty?!" I yell as she didn't move. "Shit! Chloe! Sully!" I yelled, panicked and my mind whirling.

Chloe pov..

"Why, huh?! Why did you do that?! Jesus Christ! Chloe!" I heard Nate scream. I jump out of bed and run out into the hall to see Nate hold an unconscious Nat in his arms. "Nate, what happened?!" I yell as I run up to them. "I-I don't know! I was getting me something to drink, I turn around to see my bloody twin standing there! Next thing I know, she's fallen over and I catch her just in time before she hits the ground!" Nate says, clearly panicked. I grab his shoulders.

"Nate, calm down!" I say as he takes a deep breath. "Okay, what do you need me to do?" he asks as calm as he could. "Take her and put her in my bed. We don't need Elena waking up and seeing this." I say as I look to Nat. "Dammit, she's re-opened all of them! Nat, you crazy Drake! Just like you're twin!" I say as I stand and Nate picks up Nat bridal style. I couldn't help but notice... that's a lot of her blood. Too much of her blood.

I turn on my light and Nate carries her over the the bed and lays her down. Sullivan walks in. "Goddamn, what happened?!" Sully asks as he walks in. "Dear Natalie doesn't understand what we mean by no getting out of bed!" I snap. "I'll go get the supplies." he says as I look over to Nat. Her eyes were closed, skin pale, and her breathing was slow. "Bloody hell, Natalie. What have you done?" I whisper.

I gently pull up Nat's shirt and take off the ruined bandages. I gasped at what I saw. Blood was flowing from all of Nat's wounds. She had to have moved a lot to do this much damage. "My God..." I say as I applied pressure to Nat's injuries. Nat whimpered. "C'mon, sweetheart. Hang in there." I say softly. "C-Chloe.. I'm...sorry..." she says as she passes back out. "How's she doing, Chloe?" Nate asks as I sigh.

"Nate, I'm gonna be 's losing too much blood. I don't know what the hell she did, but she really did it this time." I say as Nate's eyes fill with sadness. "S-She'll be okay, right? Yeah, Natalie's always okay." he says as he nods his head. Sully comes in with a box full of medical stuff. "Nat, can you hear me?" I ask as I put my fingers on her cold wrist.

No response. I take my hands off the wounds and I try to keep my heartbeat calm. I pick up the bandages and start wrapping them back up. "Nate, how are you doing?" I ask. "How do you think I'm doing?! My own twin could be dying in front of me and you ask how I'm doing?!" he snaps. "Victor.." I warn. "C'mon, kid. Let's go take a walk." he says as he drags Nate out of the room. "I should have known you were gonna do something like this." I whisper as I try my best to stop the blood.


	9. Chapter 8

Nate pov..

"What?! Sully, I have to be in there with her! She's my sister, don't you get it?!" I yell as she tosses me out of the building and into the village. The same village Nat and I were brought to after that traitor Flynn shot us. "Kid, that is exactly why I brought you out here. You have to let Chloe do her thing." he says as I look at him in disbelief.

"Did you see all the blood?! There's only so much people can do for that! Dammit, I should have known! Natalie doesn't do what she's told, she never has! I'm the older twin, I should have kept a close eye on her!" I say as he scoffs. "Keep a close eye on her? Kid, ever since I met you two, that's all you both have ever done. You watch each other like hawks." he says as I look him dead in the eyes.

"I'll tell you another thing. Nat's not the kind of girl to give up, you of all people should know that. She'll fight and by God she'll win." Sully says, determined. I nod as I try to stop shaking. We spend a few more minutes outside before Sully looks towards the door. "You ready to head back in, kid?" he asks. I slowly nod as we walk in to see Chloe outside the closed room, arms crossed. She refused to look at us as we approached.

Chloe pov..

"Chloe? Everything alright?" Sully asks he and Nate walked up to me. I took a deep breath. "You boys might wanna sit down for this." I say as the two share a worried look. We sat down at the kitchen table and I sighed. "The doctors said.." I say as I took another shaky breath. "The doctors? What did they say?" Nate asked frantically. I look up at him with a grim look. "They don't know if she's gonna make it." I say as Nate's eyes go wide and his breathing becomes un-even.

"Kid?" Sully asks as Nate stands and goes over to the wall and punches it. "Nate, that's enough." I say as he repeatedly hits the wall. I pull him away. "Dammit, Nathan, that's enough!" I scream as he stops and stares at me. "Nate, stop." I say gently. "Why? Why did this have to happen to her? Why couldn't she have just stayed in bed? For once, why didn't she listen?" Nate asks. I laugh gently. "She's your twin, you idiot. As for why it happened to her, I don't know. Nobody does. We just have to have faith in her." I say, clasping his hand. He nods. "Yeah. Have faith." he agrees as he moves his hand.

I looked away before looking to Nat's room. "How long did they give her?" Nate asks softly. I shake my head. "Two days is the most they're giving her. They're doubting she'll make it through tonight." I say. "Does Elena know?" he asks. I shake my head. "Good. She doesn't need anymore stress." he says as I snap.

"Elena doesn't need anymore stress?! Have you been paying any attention since we got here?!" I yell as Nate backs away and Sullivan put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't touch me!" I snap as I pull my shoulder away. "I've been taking care of the girls way more than you! I've helped you get through when you've lost all hope! Speaking on hope, you may have given up on Natalie making it through, but I have not! I will make her fight and I will make her survive! Mark my words, Mr. Drake!" I snap as I go into the room where Natalie laid and fought back tears.

I took a deep breath as I looked at Nat's pale form. "Hey there, sweetheart." I say as I wipe a stray tear away.


	10. Chapter 9

Nate pov..

I stood there, Chloe's words echoing in my head. I haven't gave up on Nat, right? I start to head for the door to where Chloe had stomped off too before Sully stopped me. "Kid, give her time to cool down. There's a lot going on right now." Sully says quietly. I nod. "Yeah, I know. I haven't gave up on Natty, you know that right?" I say. He pats my shoulder. "Chloe knows that, Nate. It was just in the heat of the moment." he says as I shake my head. "No, I have to in there and make things right." I say as I twist the knob and enter the dim room.

Chloe pov..

I heard the door open and looked to see Nathan Drake walk into the room very carefully. "What do you want?" I ask bitterly. "Chloe, I- I'm sorry." he says as my body stiffens. "Yeah, well. You're more concerned with your girl than your own flesh and blood, so why don't you go check up on her?" I snap as I check Nat's vitals. They were still very weak. "Chloe, about what you said. About giving up on Nat..." he trails as I tense up.

"Nate, I-" I began but Nate had other thoughts. "No, you was right. I haven't been treating Nat with the same concern. I know that know. I should have gave Nat the same attention, hell, even more. She's my number one gal. She's always had my back. Now, at the time she needs me the most, I keep thinking about Elena. Not anymore. Family always comes first." he says, slamming his fist into his hand.

I nod as I turn to Nat. "Hear that, Nat? Nate's here. We need you to fight, alright?" I say as I saw Nate clasp his hand in hers. "I know how strong you are, Natty. You've always been the one to always think positive. You're the stronger twin, I know it. I need you, Chloe needs you, we all need you. So, don't give up. Have faith." he says as he glances over to me. I looked to see Nat's hand get a tighter grip on Nate's. He smiled brightly as he looked to me. I saw Nat's eyes flutter open and saw the famous crooked smirk that her and her twin share right before she was out again.

"She'll make it." Nate says. I look at him, puzzled. "Call it a twin intuition." he says as I smile back at him. "I'll watch her tonight. You can go get some sleep." Nate says. "Are you sure?" I ask. He nods. "I gotta make sure my sister will make it. If she doesn't, at least I get to be with her." he says as he shoots Natalie a sad look. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Nate, it's like you said. Keep that intuition strong, and she will make it." I say as he puts his hand over mine. "Have faith. Oh, you can sleep in my room since Nat's in yours, and I'm sleeping in here." he says as I smile. "Thanks, Nate. Keep me posted on Nat's condition." he says as he nods. "I will."he says as I walk out the room. "Hey, Nat. Can you hear me?" I hear him ask as I shut the door. I take a deep breath. Tomorrow's gonna either be a very good or very bad day.


	11. Chapter 10

Nate pov..

I feel asleep holding onto Natalie's hand. When I woke up, I couldn't help but notice it was a little cold. "Nat, you alright?" I ask as I gently shake her. Nothing. She looked really pale, worse then last night. "Nat?" I ask as I put two fingers on her wrist. My eyes went wide as I didn't feel a pulse. "Oh, shit! Natalie! No, don't you dare!" I say as I shook her. "Oh, god." I say as I raced to my room where Chloe slept. I hated to do this but she's the only one who could help.

Chloe pov..

"Chloe, wake up! Chloe!" I hear Nate say as he shook me. "Nate, what is it?" I ask as he literally pulls me out of bed. "It's Nat! She isn't breathing!" he says as I break from his grasp and run to my room. "Sully! Wake up!" Nate yells, banging on Victor's door as I ran to Nat. "Nat, honey. I need you to come back to us, alright?" I say as I place my hands on her chest and started doing CPR. "Come on, sweetheart. Don't do this. Your brother needs you, we all do. You can't have one Drake without the other. Remember that nice drawing you made of you and Nate?" I say as I kept on doing repetitions. Nate stood right next to me. "C'mon, Natty. You promised to be strong, remember? You promised." Nate says as Nat began to cough.

Nate and I let out a huge sigh of relief as Nat took in a deep breath. "Why were you looking through my journal?" Nat ask weakly as I chuckle. "Natalie, shut up." I say, laughing. Nate grabbed her by the shoulders. "Don't ever do something like that again!" Nate says as he hugs her. As Nate released her, I slap her shoulder. "I really am gonna strap you to that bed if you do something else so stupid!" I say. She shakes her head. "I don't think you'll have to worry about that anymore." she says as I sigh. "I know, but you re-opened all of your wounds, it's pushed you back by a lot." I say as Nat looks down. "Oh. Guess that means Elena will be walking before me, won't she?" Nat says as I look at Nate. "Say something, you idiot!" I mouth with my lips.

"Hey, don't say stuff like that. Elena knows what's been going on. She says she'll help you." Nate says softly. Nat looked up at him with hard eyes. " I don't need help from her! Why shouldn't I say that? It's true! I had to be so stupid and get out of bed. I died because I couldn't sit still, Nathan! Elena's been the goodie goodie two shoes and did what she was told! She could start walking with help any day now while I'm bed-ridden again! Why did I have to be so freaking stupid?!" she yells as tears began to flow freely down her face. She shouldn't get this worked up, she could hurt herself. Nate gripped her hands tightly and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Look, it's alright. Sully and Chloe can help Elena walk around. I'll stay beside you every step of the way. We're the Drake twins, right? What is it that you wrote?" he asks. "You can't stop a Drake." she says as he nods. "Exactly! You're a Drake, that means you can't be stopped, but you're gonna have to let us help you, okay?" he says as she nods. "Hey, kid. You got something from the girl down the hall." Sully says as he entered the room. "Looks like you got a present, Natalie!" I say cheerfully. Sully hands Nat a small box and Nat opens it. She picked up a letter and read over it. She smiled brightly before removing the item from the box. "She fixed it! No way!" she yells as she laughs.

She examined her cuff watch as my eyes went wide. That thing had been pretty much destroyed in the blast! The hands of the clock had been fixed and the glass replaced. There was also some writing on the side of it as Nat read it out loud."Property of Natalie Drake, the best fortune hunter in the business. Sic Parvis Magna. Greatness from Small Beginnings." she read as she looked over the writing. She smiled as she put it on her wrist. "Give Elena my thanks, will you?" she asks as Sully nods. "Sure thing, kid." he says as he disappears from view.


	12. Chapter 12

I looked to Nat. "I don't know how she managed to fix that thing." I say as I chuckle. Nat yawned but then hissed in pain. "God, that hurt." she says. "You alright?" I ask her. She nods as she looks to Nate. "Can you excuse us a minute, Nate? I need to talk to Chloe about something." Nat says as Nate nods hesitantly. "Um, sure. I'll, uh, be out in the hall." Nate says awkwardly as he leaves. I looked to Nat, confused. "What's the matter, Nat?" I ask. Do you miss him?" she asks bluntly. "Who?" I ask. She looks at me in the eyes. "Flynn." she says. I sigh. "Nat, I'm not going to lie, yes. I do miss him." I say as I look away. "I miss him too. He was like an older brother to me and Nate." Nat says as she looks to me. "Natalie.." I say. "We became close friends in the orphanage. He was always willing to do anything for money." she says as she gives a light laugh. "We were reunited when he helped us on our first few jobs. I guess somewhere down the line he started to hate us, and we were to blind to see his true nature." she says as she puts a hand over her bandages.

I sigh and put a hand on her shoulder. "Listen, Natalie. I don't know why Flynn did what he did, but I'm sure that friendship wasn't always fake. He just got in with the wrong people and couldn't get out." I say as she nods. She pulled a lighter out of her pocket. "I'm sure he'd want you to have this. Besides, I don't want it anyway." she says as she holds it out. I take it and place it on my own pocket. "I'll let you get some rest." I say as I began to walk out. "Hey, Chloe? Can you pass me a pencil and some paper? I'm bored and I wanna draw you something." she says as I smirk. "Sure thing, Natty." I say as I hand her the materials. "No offense, Chloe, but only Nate can call me that." she says, laughing. I raise my hands. "My bad." I say as I chuckle. I open the door to see Nate in the kitchen. "Alright, how do I do this?" I heard him ask himself.

"Nate, what are you doing?" I ask him. He spins around. "Chloe! I, um, I was going to fix Nat some chicken noodle soup because she really likes it and I know she's upset about being bed-ridden again so I thought why not?" Nate says frantically. I chuckle. "How's that going?" I ask. He scratches his head. "I'm... not sure what to do.." he says as I smile. "Maybe I can help. You can tell Nat you cooked it all by yourself. If she'll eat it, that is." I say as Nate gave me a look. "Hey, that might work with Nat, but not you. Let's get started." I say as I walk over to the stove. After finishing making the soup, we put it on a bed tray and Nate carried it to where Nat was. Nate sniffed the air. "Man, something smells nice!" she says as she saw the soup. "Yeah. Your twin made it." I say as we sit the tray on the bed. She then looked to the soup then to me. "Now, I'm not so sure." she says as Nate gave her a look. "Kidding!" she says as she laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

She began eating and looked at Nate. "Wow, you actually managed to cook something without it catching on fire." she says to him as he sighed. "It was one time!" he says as she raised an eyebrow. "Okay, two times! That's all I'll admit to." he says as I chuckle. "Besides, I had some help." he says as he looks at me. I waved a hand. "Nah, Nate did most of the work. I just supervised." I say. "Don't he always have to be supervised?" Nat taunts as Nate rolled his eyes. "You girls are mean." he says as he walked out.

I laughed as Nat finished eating. I took the tray away and saw Nat reach for a paper. "Ta-da!" she says as she handed it to me. I chuckle. "Doctor Chloe Frazer. That has a nice ring to it." I say as I saw the doctor certificate Nat had drawn me. "Seems fitting, right now." she says. I laugh. "Thank you, Nat." I say. She nods. "No problem." she replies as I got ready to take her tray to the sink. "Need anything else before I go?" I ask. She shakes her head. "Nope. I think I'm good." she says as she looked out the window. I sigh. "Nat, you're gonna be better before you know it. Sure, you made the mistake of pushing yourself to hard, and there was a cost. We even thought we lost you, but you're human. We make mistakes." I say as she nodded. "Thanks, Chloe." she says as I shut the door. I put the dirty dishes in the sink. "So, Nat's took over your room?" Victor asks as I chuckle. "It's fine. She's in no condition to be moved right now, anyway." I say.

"We could put a spare bed in the room. I think there's enough room." Nate says as I shake my head. "No, I'm sure Nat would want a room to herself." I say. "One way to find out." Nate says as he heads for her room. "Nate." I call out. He ignores me as he enters the room and shuts the door. I sigh. "She may not want a roommate." I say to Victor. He shrugged. "We'll find out soon enough.

Natalie pov..

" Hey, Natty." Nate said as he walked in. "Hey. What's up?" I ask. He shook his head. "Nothing much. Would it be okay if we put another bed in here for Chloe?" he asks. I smiled. "Sure! I did kinda take over her room, huh?" I ask, smiling sheepishly. He put a hand on my shoulder. "It's fine, Nat." he says as I nod. "I'll go tell Chloe the news." he says as he leaves. I put a hand over my wounds. Good job, Nat. Now you've prolonged your recovery time.

Chloe pov..

Nate came back into the kitchen, smiling. "She said yes?" I ask. He nods. "Yep. She didn't have any problems with it." he says. I nod. "You wanna help me move the bed into the room?" Nate asks Victor. "What the hell?" Sully says as he stands. They go into where Elena was and come back carrying a heavy bed. "Nate, if you let this thing drop on my toes.." Sully warns. "We got this, Sully!" Nate says as he looks at me. "Can you get the door, Chloe?" Nate asks with an innocent smile. I chuckled. "Sure thing, Nate." I say as I open it and enter the room. "Hey, Nat." I say casually. She laughed slightly. "Hey, Chloe. Doing some redecorating?" she asks as I nod. "Yeah. Hope you don't mind." I say as the boys put the bed down. "No. Fine by me." she says.

Nate and Sully sighed in relief as Sully popped his back. "I'm getting to old for this." he says as the Drakes shake they're heads. "You're as strong as an ox!" they say as I shake my head. The boys left as I sat down on the bed. "Looks like we're roomies now." I say as Nat nodded. I laid down on the bed. "How are you doing, Nat?" I ask her.

She shrugged. "I'm good. Alive, so that's all that matters." she says as I nod. "Well, look who's up!" I heard Sully say. We both looked out the door and into the hall to see Nate helping Elena walk around. I then remembered what Nate had said. "Sully and Chloe can help Elena walk around. I'll stay beside you every step of the way." That's what he had said. I looked at Nat. She wasn't showing it, but I knew she remembered what he had said as well. "I'll be right back, okay sweetheart?" I say as she nodded and returned to peering out the window. I get up and walked over to Elena and Nate. "Nate, may I speak with you? In private?" I ask as I lead him outside.

"What is it, Chloe?" he asks as I stare at him. "Do you not remember the conversation you had with Natalie?" I ask him. He looks at me as his eyes go wide. "Oh, crap..." he says as I put my hands on my hips. "Yeah, Nate. Oh, crap." I say as he looks down. "I saw the way Nat's eyes looked. They looked hurt, Nate! You told her you would be right behind her every step of the way. It seems that it's me right behind her instead of her own damn brother!" I snap as he runs a hand through his hair.

"What do you want me to do, Chloe?" he asks. I looked at him. "Nat's been with you a hell of a lot longer than Elena. You say family comes first, prove it. You say you would help Nat through all this, prove it. That's all I'm going to say." I state as I walk away. I go back to Nat's room and sat down. "Everything's gonna work out, Nat." I say as she looks at me.

She nods as she puts a hand over her bandages. "Your wounds hurt?" I ask. "Nothing I can't handle." she replied. "Hey, Nat." Elena's voice says as she walked in. "Hey, Elena." she greets as I nod. "Sullivan told me what happened. I'm here if you need anything, alright?" she asks. "Alright. Thanks for fixing my watch, by the way." she says as Elena smiled. "No problem." she says as she leaves. That's when Nate walked in, head down and eyes looking at Nat. "I'll let you two have some privacy." I say as I get up and leave. I shut the door, but stand next to it.

Natalie pov..

"Hey, Natty." Nate says as I look at him. "Hey, Nate." I say back as he sat down on the bed. "You said you would help me through this. That Sully and Chloe could help Elena. You would always be right behind me. You lied." I say. He shakes his head. "No, I didn't. I'm gonna help you, Nat. I promise!" he says as I look at him. "That's what you said before." I say softly. "Look, I swear I'm gonna help you. Your the only family I have left. I care about you." he says as I look at him. "Then why do you pay more attention to your love interest than you're own twin sister?" I ask.


	14. Chapter 14

"What?! That's not true! Nat, we've been to hell and back together! We're twins! I'm always gonna be there for you! I promise!" he says as I look down. He put his hand on my shoulders. "Nat, I'll stay right next to you from now on if that's what you want." Nate says. "I want to be able to count on you!" I snap.

He looked at me in the eyes. "You can." he says softly. He sighed. "Look, I'll be near you the whole time! I'll help you with anything! I swear!" he says as I look at him. "You promise?" I ask. He nods. "I promise." he says as I hug him, careful not to hit my wounds. "I'm gonna hold you to that." I say. "I understand." he says as we pull apart and he ruffles my hair. "I'll go and tell Elena that Sully can help her." he says as he stands. He started walking to the door.

Chloe pov..

I bolted to the kitchen and turned the sink on. I heard the door open and let out a silent breath of relief. "So, how'd it go?" I ask casually. "Good. Nat and I talked for a few and fixed everything." Nate says. I nod. "Good." I say as I really started to do the dishes. "So, what are you two ladies gonna do now since you're roommates?" Nate asks.

I shrug. "I don't know. Nat's still weak. She needs all the rest she can get." I say. Nate chuckled. "Nat and rest in the same sentence? Yeah, right." Nate says as I look at him. He sighed. "You can't treat her like she's helpless or something. Just, treat her as normal as you can. That's the only way she'll open up to you."Nate says as I nod. "Thanks for telling me." I say. "No problem. Now, I gotta go tell Sully and Elena that I'm gonna be helping Natty from now on. Where did they go?" he asks, looking around. I thought for a moment. "I think they went out the back." I state. He nods. "Thanks, Chloe. For everything." he says as he goes out the back door. "No problem." I say as I enter Nat's room. "How you doing, Nat?" I ask as she looks at me. "Good." she says as she gives a light smile. "So, what did you and Nate talk about?" I ask casually.

I could have swore Nat's grin widened a little. "You can't tell Nate that I told you. He denies stuff like this. Okay?" she asks as I sat down on my bed. "Okay." I say as she explained everything as it happened. I smirked. "I bet that made you feel better." I say. Nat crossed her arms. Just like Nate does when he's defending himself. " I was never upset." she says defiantly. I raised an eyebrow. Nate denies stuff like this? I chuckle. "Sure." I say as she gives the Drake grin. I rolled my eyes. "What you wanna do now?" I ask her. She shrugged. "Wanna watch a movie?" she asks. I nod. "It's almost dark. We can watch a scary movie. If you're not to chicken, that is." I challenge. She scoffed. "I ain't scared! Find the scariest movie you can!" she says as I grab the remote. "Chloe?" she asks softly. "Yeah?" I ask, flipping through the channels. "Not one that involves clowns, okay?" she asks as I chuckle. "Sure thing, Nat." I say.

I continued to search for a horror film that sounded half-decent. "What about this one?" I ask. She looks at the T.V and reads the summary. "We can try it." she says as I hit the select button. I paused it as I looked to Natalie. "Do you think you can eat some popcorn?" I ask her. She thinks for a moment before nodding. "I think so." she says. "I'll go see if we have any." I say as I leave the room. I went into the kitchen and started to scavenge through the shelves. "What are you doing? Tearing down the building?" Victor asks. "Nope. I am hunting for some popcorn. Nat and I are gonna watch a scary movie." I say as I found the box. "It ain't got clowns in it, does it? Neither of the kids like clowns." he says as I laugh. "It's clown-free, Victor." I say as I put a bag into the microwave.

I soon heard the bag popping and the microwave dinged. I opened it up and grabbed the bag by two fingers. "Ow. Hot, hot." I say as I set it on the counter. I grab a bowl down from the shelf and open the bag. I pour the contents into the bowl as Nate walked in. "Oh, popcorn!" Nate says as he steals a piece. I smack him on the hand. "Ow! What the hell, Chloe?!" Nate asks as I pick up it up. "This is for Nat and I only. We're gonna watch a movie." I say as I start heading back to the room. "Can we come?" he asks. "Roomies only, Drake!" I call as I enter our room and shut the door. "Roomies?" Nat asks, chuckling. I shrug. "If it keeps Nate and Victor from eating all the food. Besides, we are roommates, right?" I ask. She smiles and nods. "Right." she says as I hit play.

We watched the movie as we continued to munch on the popcorn. "Oh, this guy's gonna get killed." Nat says. Just after she spoke, the man was murdered by something unknown. "Called it." she says as I laugh. We then saw that everything had went calm. "Nat, where's that girl?" I ask. "What girl?" Nat replied. "That little girl that was with Susan and John!" I say as we watched with suspense. That's when the girl, now demonic, jumped at the screen and we both yelled in surprise. "Holy crap!" Nat yelled as we started laughing. I put a hand over my chest. "Oh my God!" I say as I paused the movie. The door suddenly opened and we jumped. "You girls alright?" Nate asks. We nod. "Yeah, Nate. We're okay." Nat says. "Don't let it give you two nightmares." Sully taunted from the kitchen. We scoffed as we looked at Nate. He raised in hands. "Okay, okay. I get it. Roomies only. Jeez." he says as he shuts the door. "Ready?" I ask her. "Yeah, I wanna see what happens next." she says as I hit play.

We finished the movie and Nat looked at me. "That was intense." she says as I nod. "It was indeed." I say as I stand. I picked up the empty dish. "I ate to much popcorn." I say as I put a hand over my stomach. Nat groaned. "Don't remind me." she says as I open the door and my eyes squint at the bright light. "About time! We thought you two got lost in there!" Nate says as I put the bowl on his head. He took it off and looked at me in disgust. "You got butter in my hair!" Nate says as I roll my eyes. "Shut up, Nate." I say as look at the men. "What did you two do while we was screaming our heads off?" I ask.


	15. Chapter 15

Victor laughed. "The kid wanted to play poker. Doesn't have a very good poker face." Victor stated. Nate crossed his arms. "Natty doesn't either!" he countered. "She's smart enough to not play." Sully said as he lit up a cigar. I chuckled and patted Nate on the shoulder. "He has you beat there, Nate." I say as Nate sighed. "Yeah. Can I go see my sister now or are you two gonna stay in there?" he asks. I put my arm out. "Go for it. Movie's over anyway." I say as we started walking to the door.

Natalie pov.. I heard footsteps and I looked up from my journal. Nate and Chloe walked in. "How are you doing, Nat? Was the movie scary?" he asks as I put the journal on the counter. I shrug. "It had its moments and I'm good. Just a little tired. What you do while we was here? Hang out with Elena?" I ask as he looks at me. "No. I got my butt handed to me by Sully at poker." he says as I chuckle. "You know we're not good at that. I just know not to play." I say as he laughed. "Yeah, you do. I press my luck." he says. "You both press your luck." Chloe joined in.

Tell me about it." Elena's voice said from the doorway. I chuckle. "You do too, princess." I say as she laughed. "Not as much as you two." she counters as we nod. Sully walked over to us. "Can I join the party?" he asks as we all laughed. That's when I yawned. "Alright. Natty's tired. Everybody out." Nate says. "What?" Elena and Chloe asks. "She gets ill when she's tired." Sully says. Sully helped Elena walk back to her room and Chloe got into her bed. Nate hugged me. "I'll see you in the morning, alright?" he asks as I hug him back. "Alright. Night, Nate." I say as he turned off the T.V. He walked out and shut the door. I close my eyes and fell asleep.

Chloe pov.. I tossed and turned, unable to sleep. I peered over at Nat. She was out like a light, snoring lightly. I chuckled softly. She was a strong girl to take a blast like that. Sure, she made some decisions that pushed her back, but she's determined to survive. Reminds me of her brother. I slowly stood up and stretched. That's when I saw her journal. One of these days, Nat's gonna catch me. Oh, well. A risk I'll have to take. I slowly made my way over as the floor creaked. Nat remained still. I put two fingers lightly on her wrist. Just as a precaution. I let out a silent breath of relief as I felt a steady pulse. She's just in a heavy sleep. I picked up the journal and went out into the hall.

I sat down against the wall and opened it up to the newest entries. There was one of the demonic little girl from the movie. I looked at the small writing next to it and laughed quietly. "This is why I'm never having kids." I read. I looked at the one next to it. It was one of me and Natalie. Roomies! was written above it. The word clowns was in a big circle and a line was diagonally across it. I chuckled. The last one was of Nate pouting. I looked at the writing above it. "Sorry, Nate! Girls night!" I read with a smile.

I yawned and stood up. I walked back over to the dresser when Nat stirred and awoke. "C-Chloe? What are you doing up?" Nat asks, still half asleep. I somehow managed to keep my face calm as the moonlight hit it. "I woke up hearing something. You're journal must have fell off." I say as I place it back. Nat nodded. "Thanks, Chloe." she says as she closed her eyes. "Oh my god!" I mouth as I walk back to my bed. I climbed in and laid my head down on the cold pillow. I closed my eyes. "You don't have to wait until I'm asleep to look at my drawings, you know." I heard Nat say. I laugh lightly. "How long?" I ask. "Well, I knew you had to have seen it when I drew Nate and I. So, for a little while, I guess. I don't care if you look." she says as I chuckle. "Thanks, Nat." I say as I fell asleep.

Natalie pov..

When I woke up, it was morning. That's when I realized I had to use the girl's room. I saw that Chloe was still asleep. "Chloe? Chloe?" I whisper. Nothing. "Chloe?" I ask, a little louder. She moved a little. "Chloe!" I all but yelled. She jolted awake. "Huh?!" she asks as she rubs her eyes. She saw me sitting up. "What do you need sweetheart?" she asks. "I gotta pee." I say as she nods. "Alright, let's see if we can get you standing." she says. She walks over to me and puts one of my arms around her neck. "Ready?" she asks as I nod. She gently pulls me up and my legs shake. "Easy, Nat. We can take this slow." she says as I nod. We made it into the hall. "Look who's up!" I heard Sully say as Nate looked at me. "Everything okay?" he asks. Chloe nods. "She's gotta use the restroom." I say as I saw Elena at the kitchen table. "Hey, Elena." I say. "Hey, Nat. You feeling better?" she asks. " A little." I say. She nods and smiles. "That's good." she says as we walked down the hall to the bathroom.

She walks over to me and puts one of my arms around her neck. "Ready?" she asks as I nod. She gently pulls me up and my legs shake. "Easy, Nat. We can take this slow." she says as I nod. We made it into the hall. "Look who's up!" I heard Sully say as Nate looked at me. "Everything okay?" he asks. Chloe nods. "She's gotta use the restroom." I say as I saw Elena at the kitchen table. "Hey, Elena." I say. "Hey, Nat. You feeling better?" she asks. " A little." I say. She nods and smiles. "That's good." she says as we walked down the hall to the bathroom.

Chloe pov..

I help Nat inside the small room and gently lower her down to the toilet. She does her business and I help her stand once again. She let out a shaky breath. "Thanks, roomie." she says as I smile lightly. "No problem. You alright?" I ask. She nods as she washes her hands and we leave the room. I helper her walk back into the hall. "Hey Chloe, I can take Natty back to her room." Nate says as I look to Nat. She nods as Nate walks over to us.


End file.
